


Never Again

by Mandakatt



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences, Whump, soft whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: There was a time where Loqi Tummelt wanted nothing more than to bring down Lucis' greatest warrior, Cor the Immortal.Now, he simply wishes for him to survive.





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tikali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikali/gifts).

Staring out the passenger side window of Dave’s truck, Loqi couldn’t stop the soft sigh that passed his lips as he crossed his arms over his chest. He was lost in thought, and those thoughts caused his lips to pull down into a frown.

“Ya keep frownin’ like that Kid, and your face will stick that way. Not that ya ain’t got a resting bitch face as it is...” 

Loqi rolled his eyes and glanced over at Dave before he gave off a soft click of his tongue at the smirk the older Lucian Hunter gave him; while somehow keeping his eyes on the road. 

“Keep your mouth shut and do what I have hired you to do. Drive. Do not speak. I am in no mood for conversation.”

Dave simply chuckled “Ya know, for as much as you think you’re sharp with your tongue, Nif, you’re not.” 

Loqi turned an angry eye toward the hunter. “Do not call me that.”

“What? Don’t like bein’ reminded where ya came from?” Dave inquired, lifting a brow slightly. 

Loqi found himself still scowling but unable to look away from the Hunter. “I could never forget where I came from or what my House—my Country has done. However, I do not wish to be called that.”

He huffed before turning his head to look back out the window, and he sighed quietly as he watched his expression shift in the faint reflection of the window. He could hear the jeers of others in Lestallum in his ears, the fact that they, meaning almost everyone in Lucis, despised him.  _ Hated  _ him _ . _ And yet he couldn’t blame them. Not now. 

_ Fucking Nif! This is your fault! _

For the entirety of his upbringing; one of the Noble House Tummelt, he was taught that it was the Lucians that were savages. That they refused to share the wealth of the crystal, or the knowledge that came with it. That  _ they  _ were the ones that tortured souls, and brought one hardship after another to their Star, and that were far from redeeming. 

But then a certain Marshal came into his life, and opened his eyes to things he refused to believe at first. 

And now?

Now he knew without a shadow of a doubt just how blind his country had been. How easily manipulated by a man with power. 

He’d been asked once if he was trying to make up for Niflheim’s mistakes. His answer was always no, he didn’t wish to atone. He felt that with all he had done; and things that the empire itself had done, there was no way to be forgiven. He simply now, wished to do all he could, and he found himself softly cursing Cor again for that way of thinking.

“If you are going to call me  _ anything _ ,” Loqi said with a soft sigh. “Asshole, would be much better.”

The snorting laugh that Dave gave off caused Loqi to look away from the window as he felt the corner of his mouth pull upwards in a slight smile. 

“Alright then asshole, stop frownin’ like that, ya know he doesn’t like to see you broodin’.” 

Loqi huffed softly. “Who are you? My keeper while he is away?”

“Nah, just remindin’ ya that you’re as human as I am. That ya don’t need to lock yourself up in your head as much as ya think you do.” Dave glanced over at him briefly, then looked back to the road and smiled. “...’sides, I know how smittin’ ya are with the guy. You had a boner for him even before—OW!!” 

“It would be most  _ wise  _ of you to not finish that sentence...”

Dave burst out laughing at the pain in his shoulder. “Fuck, ok so ya do got a hell of a swing, alright I get it,  _ asshole _ . I’m shuttin’ up. I’ll get ya close to where they were huntin’. Hopefully, it’s just the flaky cell towers that have made it so they can’t communicate proper.”

Loqi hummed quietly in acknowledgement before looking back out the window as his mind wandered back to what he’d told Cor before he’d left.

_ “Come with us. We could use the help.” _

_ “My Help? You believe that those bastards wish to have someone like me along?” _

_ “I think you might be surprised.” _

_ “I think not. They would tolerate me because you’re there. Once your back is turned--I have heard what they said about me, and while they may be right; about what my country has done they blame me for it.” _

_ “Some do, yes. Not all.” _

_ “And that makes you believe I should trust them?” _

_ “....No. Not immediately. But you could earn some trust from them.” _

_ “Earn something that I could never have? Ironic.” _

_ “Loqi…” _

_ “You do know that more would rally to your side if you cut me down and left me to rot.” _

_ “...” _

_ “You cannot tell me that thought hasn’t crossed your mind, Marshal.” _

The fact that Cor didn’t even react to his words is what bothered him the most, and he could do nothing but watch in silent horror as Cor simply picked up his katana and left. 

He was roused from his thoughts when the truck came to a stop, and he quickly climbed out without a word. The air smelled of ozone, fire and oil, and he felt his gut flip as a frown once more pulled his lips downward. He had to take a deep breath to calm the sudden racing of his heart. 

“Right. Stay here,” Loqi instructed. “I may be bringing back those that are injured.”

Dave’s brows furrowed slightly. “Ya sure you don’t want someone to come back you up?”

“If I was your only means of escape and transporting wounded, would you want me to come with you?” 

“Ah…” Dave said with a soft smile. “Your gettin’ to be more like him I see. Alright then, I’ll be here waitin’ on ya. Should be safe here for at least an hour I figure. Good luck.”

Snatching his katana from the truck where it had been next to him, Loqi gave a slight nod of his head, then turned on his heel to follow the smoke trail he saw in the air. Where there was smoke, there was fire, and where there was fire...well he was sure that was where he would find what he was looking for…

Though he didn’t expect to find a Mech struggling to get up from the ground when he crested the hill. He paused, watching it rise up only to slam back to the earth as it’s heavily damaged leg crumpled underneath it.

With a soft curse under his breath, he broke out into a run heading straight for it. He had to take it down before he could look for Cor—or anyone else for that matter. 

Reaching the Mech he lept up onto it, giving off a loud battlecry as he drew and plunged the blade of his katana into its weakest point. He heard the machine’s motor whine a moment before growing still. He moved a quick step back knowing he had to get out of the range of it before it could explode.

“There, that should—”

The hiss and soft dull thud nearby caused him to freeze as his head snapped in the direction of the sound. His eyes widened slightly as a rocket had embedded itself in the dirt and it beeped loudly. Once.

“—Ah Shit!” 

The impact of the explosion of both the rocket and the Mech sent him flying and he could only think to himself. _ “Here you are, the once proud Brigadier General of Niflheim, who was dumb enough to not only get sent flying by one explosion, but two.”  _

Loqi was willing to admit to no one that this wasn’t one of his finest moments on the battlefield and with a groan he tumbled in the dirt but quickly got himself to his feet. He rolled his shoulder with a huff and ignored the copper he could taste in his mouth as let his eyes roam over the area. 

That was when something black, and all too familiar caught his eye.

And he felt his heart stop.

Cor was slumped oddly against what remained of a large wall. Unmoving. And that was when he noticed the color red.

“Leonis!” 

Rushing forward he cast his katana aside and slid on his knees in the dirt. “Leonis. Leonis!” Loqi moved his hand to gently grasp Cor’s chin, turning his head slightly toward him. A hiss passed through his teeth at the gash he saw on the side of his head. “Leonis! L--Cor! Wake up!”

Cor groaned faintly and Loqi could have sworn that he had never prayed to the Astrals as hard as he did at that moment. He had to get him to wake up. To look at him.

So much red. _ Too much red.  _

“Gods dammit Cor! Open your eyes...please!” 

Cor shifted slightly with a groan and Loqi had never been more relieved when one of those ice blue eyes opened and looked at him. 

“Stay awake Marshal,” he fished a potion from his pouch, placed it into Cor’s hand and smashed the vial. He hoped it would at least staunch the bleeding as he wrapped Cor’s arm gently about his shoulders and slowly stood, groaning under the weight of the other man. “Come on, on your feet!” 

Cor was still mostly slumped, his legs not even fully extended and Loqi cursed softly at his own height. With a groan he reached forward, grasped at Cor’s shirt front, and pulled. He frowned as the fabric was sticky, and all he could smell was blood.

“I swear to the Six if you choose  _ now _ to not live up to your moniker you—you Immortal Bastard, I will come after you in the afterlife and I will beat you to death again with a stick!”

Gritting his teeth he took one slow step forward. Then another. His heart hammered in his chest when he struggled to keep Cor upright when he went almost completely limp against him. It took him longer than he wanted to get Dave to notice him, and with the Hunter’s help, got Cor laid flat into the bed of the truck.

Loqi knew he had to go back out there and look for others. He, like Cor, would leave no one behind. With a sigh he reached down to tenderly brush his fingers against Cor’s cheek and felt his breath catch when the older man tilted his head into his touch.

“Take the Marshal and come back for me when you are able,” Loqi said softly as he took a deep breath, and slowly moved away. “If anyone else is out there, I will find them. And keep them alive till you return.”

Dave gave him a look he couldn’t place before he turned to the cab of the truck and pulled a bag from it. “Here take these—” and tossed him the bag. “—I’ll get him there. Safe. I promise. You however, had better stay alive till I come back for ya.”

Loqi simply caught the bag and gave him a nod before turning quickly on his heel to head back the way he’d come. If he lingered too long he knew he’d give up the hunt for survivors in wanting of going with Dave to see Cor to safety. 

If Cor survived—no— _ when _ he recovered he knew that Cor would expect no less of him.

He refused the thought of disappointing him further, refused the dark thoughts of Cor leaving him behind, of living up to what the other Lucians truly thought of him. He paused, looking down at his gloved hand, and frowned at the red stain across the black leather. 

Clenching his hand into a fist he resumed his hunt for survivors; which as he had hoped, turned fruitful. With the looks of surprise he encountered here and there he was sure they’d not expected it to be him that came to their aid, and he was not as surprised as he thought he would be when he found tags. He frowned at the shiny objects in the dirt as he crouched down with a sigh to pick them up, he took a quick mental note of the name, before gently wrapping them in a kerchief he kept on his person. As he got back to his feet, he gently tucked them into the safety of an inner pocket of his coat; close to his heart, and he swore to no one in particular that he would see them safely home.

Dave’s return surprised him, he hadn’t expected the hunter to return to them so quickly, but he was thankful that he’d brought extra help with him. And with that extra help they got the wounded loaded into the truck in record time, and he decided to take a spot in the back so he could help keep a young hunter upright and awake. 

At least this way he had something to distract himself with on the ride back.

Once back at the haven, Monica found him as he was helping the young hunter from the truck, and he jumped at the touch of her hand on his wrist. Looking at her he thought she looked tired, older than she had the day before and he realized she said something to him. When he didn’t reply to her she instead tugged on his wrist, leading him to one of the sleeping tents near by.

“He’s inside,” and she held open the flap.

“Is...is he—?”

“Alive? Yes. We won’t be able to move him back to Lestallum for a few days.” 

Loqi felt himself let go of the breath he was holding as he slowly made his way into the tent, only to feel his breath hitch again. White was stark against tan skin, stained here and there with bits of red, yet Cor’s chest rose and fell slowly and evenly with his breathing. Never had he been so relieved to see such a sight. 

His fingers trembled as he reached for him, petting them gently along his cheek. He felt warm to the touch; a fever he assumed, but very much alive _ . _

“If you hadn’t found him when you did…”

Petting his thumb slowly against Cor’s cheek, Loqi took another deep breath. “For years I had wanted to see him this way…”

“...what?”

Loqi’s voice was soft as he spoke. “For years...I had always wanted to defeat him. To bear my place in history as the Niflheim General who would defeat Lucis’ greatest warrior. Cor the Immortal. But—” he slowly pulled his hand away from Cor’s cheek, and he turned just enough to look at Monica over his shoulder as he felt something warm slip down his cheek. “—But I never want to see this much blood from him, ever again.”

“Loqi—”

“...can I stay with him?”

“—Yes, of course.” and he was relieved at her soft smile. “I am sure he would be upset if you were not here when he wakes up.” and she gestured to the second sleeping cot he’d somehow missed when they walked in. 

He moved the cot closer to Cor’s side, and sank down heavily upon it as he watched the other man breathe slowly, evenly.  _ Alive. _

He reached out slowly then, taking Cor’s hand gently into his own.

“I’ll leave you be then, if something changes, come grab one of us, okay?”

Loqi nodded gently. “Monica?”

“Hmn?”

“Thank you.”

She looked confused a moment. “For?”

“....trusting me I suppose,” and he turned his eyes to her as he reached into his coat pocket, pulling out his kerchief to pass it to her. “Even if I am good for nothing other than bringing people home.”

Monica blinked at the cloth in her hands before she realized what he’d given her. With a quiet sigh she offered him her best, yet somewhat tired smile. 

“You are good for more than that, Loqi. I know this.  _ He _ knows this. And in time...others will too.” she reached out to grasp his shoulder gently, and squeeze, hoping perhaps it would ground the young man just a bit more, before she let herself slip from the tent. 

Loqi was unsure how long he watched Cor sleep before his own eyes grew heavy, and sleep claimed him as well. He dreamed of darkness, and in that darkness felt alone and afraid. Till a soft, gentle warmth slowly surrounded him. Making him feel safe. And he felt himself cling to it just a bit more tightly.

Cor couldn’t help but smile as Loqi made a soft noise in his sleep and nuzzled into his touch. “I’m here...” and he continued to pet his fingers slowly through his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://asoeiki.tumblr.com/post/183193754975/for-years-i-have-always-wanted-to-defeat-him-and) from [Asoeiki](https://asoeiki.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
